


falling

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Summary: tw
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	falling

i finished umbrella academy season two so back to your regularly scheduled content folks

aka me being depressed until i kill myself or this account gets sent around

whichever comes first

if anyone's ever seriously concerned email is withoutyounearby@gmail.com so now nobody can say i abandoned this account without a trace if i have to make a new one

i've gotten good at ghosting

it's not hard when your existence is a waste of time

being off of the meds is hard

i feel like i'm dying

i think i am dying

depression is an illness and it's deadly

i want to go lay in the middle of the street until i get run over but the risk of being reported is very high in that situation

i learned what gaslighting was in therapy

that's a fun word

not really

obviously

i wish i could just scream

i'm here

if you want to hurt me so badly i will gladly let you do it

ray was the only thing stopping me from leaving, running, saying i'm here so if you want to punch me please do so

i deserve the hurt

bitter & sick

it's a win win! they get to do whatever it is they wanted, fight me or whatever, i couldn't care less

i get to get hurt but it's not technically self harm it's just not fighting back so i might not get put in the psych ward for it

i feel so heavy and only death will cut these chains

i think i should go back on my meds before i relapse or die

doctors think i should be in a home full time

they might be right

i spend too much time crying

i'm pretty sure when jaxie dies i'll die so maybe i should finish my notes

i'm tired


End file.
